Sibling love
by yanlikesgold
Summary: What will happen if Nico falls in love with someone he shouldn't?
1. Prologue

**Hi! I decided to start a new chaptered fic. No Thalico, but it still has something to do with Nico and Thalia. Not telling! R&R ppl!**

***Insert disclaimer here***

**Prologue**

**Underworld, Hades palace**

"My lord, good news!" fury Alecto said as she flew in.

"Have you tracked her down?" Hades asked.

"Yes. She is a daughter of Zeus though, unfortunately."

"Find her and bring her here. I want to meet her. And follow the instructions I had given you. I will not accept ANY failures."

"Yes, my lord," fury Alecto flew away once again.

**New York, Manhattan**

The rain was pouring down in sheets when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" a woman replied. She had a pale complexion and dark brown eyes. Her hair was tied neatly into a bun and her fingernails, manicured. She was pretty, but not as pretty as she was five years ago. "Brenda, don't go near the oven, understood?" The girl sitting in the corner continued playing with her dolls. The woman tided her hair and opened the door in anticipation. Could it be him? No, he hasn't visited her for the past five years. But there was still hope. She swung open the door, only to see a lady dressed formally, holding a briefcase in one hand, and a file in the other. She tried not to let her disappointment show. "May I help you?" Without any warning, Alecto slashed her with a knife. The woman dropped dead to the ground, her eyes still wide in shock. Alecto stepped over her body and entered the apartment. A little girl was huddled in a corner, frightened by the incident. Alecto turned into her fury form and grabbed the little girl with her talons, and flew into the dark night.

**How do ya think of it? I'll update as soon as possible! Please review and tell me what you think about this!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm back with the second chapter. There're more clues here. Answer won't be revealed that soon!**

**Chapter 1**

**Underworld**

Alecto swooped into the palace, placing Brenda on the floor. "My lord, I have brought her here."

"Very well," Hades said, standing up from his throne. He stood in front of the little girl and bent down. "You have suffered much," he said gently, waving a hand over her face. She collapsed and curled into a foetal position, her body glowing, the size and features of her body began changing. Soon, the glow faded. Hades sighed. "Alecto, bring her to Camp Half-blood. See that she safely reaches," he ordered. Alecto nodded her head. Using her talons, she grabbed Brenda and flew away.

**Camp Half-blood**

Brenda woke up with a throbbing headache. The first thing that registered in her mind was that she wasn't at home anymore. She sat up slowly and saw a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes staring concernedly at her. "You're awake?" she asked.

"Uh huh. Where am I?" she mumbled.

"You're at Camp Half-blood. What's your name? How did you find your way here?" the blonde girl asked continuously. Brenda was unable to respond to so many questions at once. She still had her own questions that weren't answered. "Anyway," she continued, "if you are able to find your way here, it means that you're a demigod. Are you feeling better? There, drink this." Blonde girl handed her a glass of drink. She took a sip. It tasted like the lasagna that her mother always made on Friday nights. Her mom said that dish was her dad's favourite.

"Um..." Brenda said as she placed the glass down on the table beside her.

"Oh. I think you're still a little unclear about what is going on. It's okay, I can bring you around!" she suggested cheerily as she helped Brenda out of the bed. "This is the infirmary. Where we treat all our injuries from battles."

"Battles?"

'Yes. you'll know more later."

On their way out, the blonde girl introduced herself as Annabeth Chase and about the Greeks gods all sorts of things. "So my dad is one of the Olympians?" Brenda asked. Annabeth nodded her head. "Most likely you will be claimed latest by tomorrow night. For now, you'll stay in this cabin." They had stopped in front of a yellow cabin with the number 11. A caduceus hung over the door. _That's funny, how do I know that's a caduceus? _Annabeth's voice broke her train of thoughts. "Travis, Connor! We've got a new camper!" Annabeth shouted. Two boys opened the door. "This is the new camper?" they asked in unison. Brenda gave a little smile. "Okay then. Welcome to the Hermes cabin! There's your bunk for now." Brenda sat down on the bunk and took off her green cap. They walked out and they seemed to be discussing something.

Soon, Travis and Connor Stoll were back. "You go!"

"Why me?"

"Just go!"

Travis took the bag and went up to Brenda. "Um, we've gotten some items for you from the camp store." Travis handed her a bag of items. "Thanks," Brenda said with a smile. Just then, someone pounded on the door. In came a girl of about 17. She had an electric spear strapped to the back and she looked really ugly and menacing. "Hey Connor, I want you to join my team for capture the flag,"she said. "So, who else is on your team?" Connor asked. "The Apollo, Demeter, Nemesis and Hecate cabins. Well, interested? I bet we can win the Athena cabin this time round,"ugly said. "But, Clarisse, we haven't..."Connor was interrupted by Clarisse. "When I say we will means we will!" Then her focus shifted onto Brenda. "New camper huh?" she sneered. Travis nodded his head. She walked up to Brenda and observed her carefully. Then she walked out of the cabin and slammed the door. Travis and Connor let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's that?" Brenda asked.

"Oh, her? She'd Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. You'd better not get on her blacklist or you'll suffer badly."

Brenda just nodded her head. She was really very tired, after all that has happened. She lay down and closed her eyes. She dreamt that she was playing in a lobby of a elegant hotel, with another little boy. A lady and a man sat on the sofa nearby, watching them. Then her dream shifted. She saw herself in a silver tent, with two girls and a guy. And it changed. She was on a cliff with the same boy, just that he was older. She thought she saw Annabeth hugging onto something, falling down a cliff. Then she was woken up."Brenda? Brenda? Wake up, it's time for capture the flag!" She opened her eyes and saw Travis. She stood up and followed Travis to the armorsmith.

"Hey, you've got a new camper?"a boy asked. He looked like an elf that had escaped from Santa and had come all the way here. On his hip was a toolbelt and his face and clothes were greasy. "Yes, Leo. Could you get her an armour?" "Sure, helping ladies is my favourite pastime,"he said as he took a few armours down from the rack. "You'll take these!" he said as he threw them to Brenda. "Let's go. Now we'll need to arm you," Connor said.

Soon, she was all ready for battle. All the other cabins were all wearing armours. Then, she saw a boy from the opposite team that seemed real familiar. The sea green eyes and that calm and relaxed posture. "No intentional maiming or killing or no desert privileges!" a centaur called out. Clarisse gave a few more instructions before going up to Brenda. "And for you, newbie, you'll guard the flag." Everyone ran to their positions. "Okay, three, two, one," the centaur blew the horn. Brenda stood at the flag. There was no one. Suddenly, a shadow materialized in front of her. A boy with black-brown hair and in black clothes smiled creepily. _The boy, it's the boy from my dreams!_ The boy reached out for the flag. _No, he can't get the flag! _She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. The boy rolled away and stood up. Brenda gave him a _you're-not-getting-your-way-stare_. The boy seemed stunned. Brenda grabbed the chance. Using the hilt of the sword, she hit the boy in the head. He crumpled to the ground. Just then, ugly cheers erupted from the opposite. The flag changed into a boar head. The game ended and everyone gathered at the middle of the clearing. There were people being carried out on stretchers by some sorts of nymph. Brenda believed that the boy just now must've been brought to the infirmary too. The centaur dismissed them and the campers headed for the campfire, as she had heard Annabeth say. There was the camp director Dionysus, just as how Annabeth had described him as. He said a few words and once he finished, everyone cheered. Suddenly, there was silence. The centaur bowed down and the others followed him. They seemed to be bowing to her. "Hail, daughter of the god of Honor, Hospitality, Justice and Lightning, King of Olympus, Lord of the sky, Zeus." Brenda blinked and looked up. There was a fading hologram above her head. A lightning bolt. She was the daughter of Zeus.

**How did you find this chapter? Please review on how you think about the story! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Have you guessed it? Anyway, the answer won't be revealed so soon, so keep on reading! Now R&R ppl! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Camp Half-blood**

Right after the campfire, Brenda was moved to the Zeus cabin. There was no other regular furniture except for a cot. It didn't seem to even have a bathroom! The big statue in of Zeus stood in the middle of the room, his eyes seemingly to observe her every move. It was cold and big, and it seemed like its previous occupants didn't seem to stay very long in the cabin itself. She sighed and sat on the cot wearily. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Annabeth entering the room and putting a bag of items on the ground. Then, she drifted off, away from this space and time...

She saw herself standing beside the boy with green eyes and black hair. _Annabeth's boyfriend, _she thought. Suddenly, a scrap mountain rose up behind them. _A giant, _Brenda thought, her body shivering with fear. It was as tall as a skyscraper - maybe even taller - and there was a huge sword belt attached to it.

"Talos!" a girl with a silver circlet on her head gasped.

Annabeth's boyfriend seemed truly afraid, and he was stuttering.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," a girl with spiky black hair said. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model."

Brenda didn't get what was going on. Many thoughts were spinning around in her mind. _What am I doing here? Who are these people? Why is Annabeth's boyfriend in my dream? _A violent shake of the ground shook Brenda out of her thoughts. She wanted to run away and hide from this monster when she felt herself moving. She panicked, she tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. She was now hiding behind a chariot, and she was totally unclear of what was going on. The words just came out of her mouth like she was programmed to say it and her legs just moved without her mind giving directions. But she managed to grasp a few words in her conversation with Annabeth's boyfriend. Mythomagic... Nico... Statue... Throw it down... She felt her hand bring out a small metal figurine and dropped it down to the ground. The battle with the giant was going horribly. Spiky hair pointed her spear and a bolt of lightning hit the metal giant in its knee. _That's my sister?_ Even though the giant was hit, it only bought them a few seconds before the giant rose again. Again, her own mouth began spouting out words and she dashed for the foot of the giant. It closed over her and everything went black.

Brenda woke up, her forehead beaded with cold sweat. She was still in her cabin, sleeping on the cot. The dream she had the previous night didn't make sense. Not even one bit. But Nico... This name seemed so familiar. She decided to tell Annabeth about it. _And maybe find out what her boyfriend's name is._ She swung open the door and went to the Big House, where she knew Annabeth would be...

"Annabeth, are you here?" Brenda called out as she opened the door. Annabeth was leaning on a railing, watching the nymphs and satyrs working in the strawberry field with her boyfriend. "Oh, Brenda! What are you doing here?"

"Um, I just had something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I had a weird dream,"Brenda answered. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Take a seat."

She sat on a couch, opposite Annabeth and her boyfriend.

"Can I know what's your boyfriend's name?" Brenda asked.

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Thanks. And I think I'll begin to explain my dream..." Brenda told Annabeth and Percy everything about her dream. After she had finished relating her dream to Percy and Annabeth, Percy said,"isn't that... How Bianca died? I was there that day." Annabeth stood up. "I'll talk to Chiron about this." Then she walked out of the big house.

Brenda suddenly thought of the boy she had hit on the head the previous night. Something told her that the boy had something to do with Nico. She then made her way to the infirmary. It was a short walk to the infirmary. She pushed open the doors and entered the infirmary. Satyrs were going round bandaging hurt campers and feeding unconscious ones nectar and ambrosia. There was a boy wearing an aviator jacket, and a skull ring on his left hand. He looked about 13,14 and he was still unconscious. _That must be him! _Brenda thought. She took a step closer and brushed his black hair away from his face. _Wow. He's cute..._ Brenda bit her lip. Just then, the boy woke up. He propped himself up on one elbow. "Are you alright?" Brenda asked.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, observing the girl who had hit him in the head yesterday.

"I'm Brenda Carey. What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Nico di Angelo."

**That's all for chap 2! I know it's really short, but it's not the climax yet so the chapters aren't too long. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Author's note, please read!

**I know this isn't a chapter, but really sorry guys, I'll have to stop this here. Will update this after 2nd October 2013 as I'm pretty busy now. Until then, you can read my other stories which I am still updating. :)**

**- yanlikesgold :)**


End file.
